owarinoseraphfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:AquilaeAltair/OnS Theories. Fourth Theory - Rigr Stafford, master mind and Guren Ichinose's manipulator. Warning: Mayor spoilers of World Resurrection at 19
So far, we know that Sika Madu has manipulated history to his own pleasure but Rigr can’t stay behind with this. This is also a mayor spoiler but, thanks to someone who leaked information about the '''second volume of the World Resurrection at 19; '''Rigr knew that Sika Madu pretended to play the role of God, therefore why do you think the Hiragi family hates the Ichinose branch? Well, that’s because Rigr played a huge role there, he managed to separate the Hiragi family from the Ichinose branch in order to weaken the Hiragi family. This is also the reason why Guren has Rigr’s blood. And the only person who knows aside from Rigr is Ferid Bathory. Sika Madu knew all along that Rigr was trying to weaken his plans but he paid no mind to this because he really doesn’t care about love affairs. Even so, why do I say Rigr is also a mastermind just like Sika Madu? First of all, Rigr tried many times to convice Guren to join forces along the Hyakuya Sect just like Mahiru tried to persuade him as well. Even so, Guren’s heart couldn’t afford to do so because of his friends he wanted to protect. Second point, Rigr left with all the intention of the world the names of all the test subjects that were in the Seraph of the End proyect, that’s why Guren chose Yoichi, Kimizuki and Yu to be on his care and also to make them be wielders of the black demon series. Even so, there’s also a chance that Mahiru could have left those notes, even so, Mahriu wasn’t always inside that sect. Now, why do I say Guren is being manipulated? Well, first, it’s because of his hate towards the Hiragi house, just like he said in chapter 77, he’s been desperated to break from that curse and be free but he knows as well that the first is in control thanks to Kureto and Shinoa. Another important thing is the fact that Rigr was the cause that Mahiru and Guren met; the only thing he never predicted was the love that both held towards each other. What he sought was to divide even more the power of the Hiragi family but the love was something out of his plans. Also, Rigr helped Guren in order to keep Mahiru’s memories present even after she became a demon on his sword. This relates a lot with the theory of the daggers which is more a confirmation than a theory. Also, the conection between Guren and Rigr can’t be described at all because it would relate to all the things before and after the catastrophe which we can see in chapter 75. And the most important fact, is that Rigr wanted Mika and Yu to be under Guren’s care, But Ferid made sure to make it somehow not possible but we’ll only see how things turn onwards. Category:Blog Posts